Melon Bread
by xAoneko
Summary: The only reason Ren likes melon bread is because of Masato.


Ren eyed the yellow piece of bread before accepting it from the lady offering it to him. "Thank you," he said politely, giving the lady a nod as he walked away to find his friend, who should be at the party as well. He broke off a small piece of the bread and chewed on it as he ambled along. He wasn't a fan of melon bread, but he knew Masato was so he stayed near the dessert table, hoping to find the other boy soon.

"Ren!"

Ren turned around to see a blue-haired boy wave at him before dashing in his direction.

"Hey, don't run, Masa! You could trip and fall." Ren watched as Masato scampered over, clutching a piece of melon bread between his hands. Just as he finished his warning, Masato let out a yelp as he stumbled over something in the grass.

"Ah!" Masato tripped and tumbled to the ground, little arms flailing wildly as he tried to regain his balance. The melon bread fell out of his hands and rolled away through the grass.

Ren jogged over and pulled Masato to his feet. "Are you okay?" he inquired, glancing over the younger boy to make sure there weren't any injuries.

"I'm okay." Masato's gaze went to the dirtied piece of melon bread lying a few feet away and his face fell. "My melon bread..."

Ren tensed at the upset look on his friend's face. "Uh, it's okay! We can get you another piece. I'm sure they have more at the table." He grabbed Masato's hand and began pulling the latter towards the dessert table.

Masato shook his head and dug his feet into the ground. "That was the last piece," he whispered sadly.

Suddenly, a piece of melon bread was shoved in his face. Masato blinked in surprise and looked up to see Ren holding out his share of melon bread. "You can have it." Ren pushed the bread closer. "You like it more than I do anyway."

The orange-haired boy smiled as Masato happily accepted the bread and bit into it, chewing eagerly with a look of complete bliss on his face.

* * *

At Saotome Academy, Ren was waiting in line to get his share of food. As he stepped up to the counter, he noticed a stack of sliced melon bread. Grinning to himself, he pointed at the bread.

"I'd like some of that bread, my dear." He winked flirtatiously at the woman serving the food, who turned red and quickly placed a slice of bread on a tray. Ren continued to request different kinds of food, which the server obligingly put on his tray. Once he had gotten everything he wanted, the idol thanked the lady with another wink and paid for his lunch.

Carrying the tray, Ren headed to where he knew Masato usually spent the lunch hour. He hummed a light tune to himself as he wandered the halls, searching for his roommate.

When he found the blue-haired man, a smirk appeared on his face and Ren crept forward silently. Masato was too engrossed in his book to notice the playboy sneaking up on him.

Now right behind the unsuspecting man, Ren quickly dipped his head and kissed Masato on the cheek. The latter jumped and whipped around, a blush already settling in on his face. He opened his mouth to tell Ren off, but the playboy swiftly placed the slice of melon bread into Masato's mouth and sauntered away.

Looking back, Ren caught the embarrassed and surprised look on Masato's face. The idol took the bread out of his mouth and stared at it for a few seconds before he met Ren's mischievous gaze. He flushed deeper and quickly turned back to his book, doing his best to ignore the smirking man that was walking away as though he had won the Nobel Peace Prize.

Later that day, Ren was relaxing on a bench just outside of the academy. His arms were folded behind his head, and his eyes were closed as the sun shone down on his face. Suddenly, something blocked out the sun's rays. Ren blinked his eyes open to see Masato leaning over him. The younger man had a strange look on his face as he looked everywhere except into Ren's eyes.

"Masa?" Ren sat up. "What's the matter?"

Masato's violet eyes locked onto Ren's light blue ones and for a second, Masato looked like he wanted to say something. However, all he did was swallow and press his lips together in a thin line.

The orange-haired idol was very confused now. "Uh, Masato? Are you al...?" He fell silent when Masato closed the distance and their lips made contact.

Ren was frozen in surprise. Masato had never initiated a kiss before; it was usually Ren who stole kisses while Masato tried to act as though he was unaffected by them.

To Ren's chagrin, Masato broke the kiss and quickly walked away. The playboy jumped up from the bench and chased after his roommate. "Wait, Masa!"

"Don't follow me!"

"Aw, don't tell me you're embarrassed because of that little kiss. Can I have another one?" Ren asked cheekily as he caught up to his friend.

"You talk too much, Jinguuji."

Ren laughed and reminded himself to stop by the bakery when he had the chance. If Masato was going to kiss him every time Ren gave him melon bread, then Ren would gladly stock up on melon bread, even if it meant he had to eat melon bread for the rest of his life.


End file.
